


Berlin Academy

by Beenthere_lol



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Melodrama, alternate universe- academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beenthere_lol/pseuds/Beenthere_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch as your favorite players go through drama and intense school competition, while facing the adversity of love and friendship during adolescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The darkness began to subside as the train emerged from the tunnel. Immediately I could see the city through the horizon. If I had to estimate, I’d say I had about 15 minutes until my destination was reached. For the time being I felt the need to review and make sure I had all my belongings within arms reach as I was preparing to leave soon. I had my satchel on my shoulder for a majority of the trip, and I know for certain I never went through my things at any point. To my left I saw my sizable stack of textbooks and folders. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle carrying them with me. They weren’t unbearably heavy, but from what i understood the walk from the train station to the school would certainly be a journey on its own. Lastly to my right was the jacket that is a part of my uniform. I didn’t wear it on the train, it would have been a sweltering experience in this train car if I had. It was honestly a challenge just wearing my cardigan, and it certainly didn’t help that the jacket was black, that’d be a death sentence in this weather. Despite my relative distain I did feel it necessary to neatly fold it while I was not wearing, it did make a decent substitute for a pillow.

 

The sudden screech of the train coming to a halt gave the signal to make my exit. I swiped my jacket placing it on my shoulder opposite of my satchel. After I waited a few minutes for most of the other passengers to leave the train I hoisted the rest of my belongings into my arms and stiffly walked out of the passenger car. The echoing chorus of the hundreds of people at the station filled the air with its monotonous drone. I tried my best to point myself within the direction of the entrance so I could make my way to where I needed. I tried my best to make out any fellow students who could possibly assist me in navigation. This task eventually seemed folly, as I could not find a single person who even remotely resembled a student. At this point I was just taking up space within the departure area. Unless someone came rushing towards me, my only solution really was to fend for myself. It truly hit me that I was alone.

 

Just then out of nowhere, if felt a pressure like a stampede of buffalos slamming onto my back. It took less than a second for me to become acquainted with the ground. While the pain from my concrete kiss was agonizing, a bigger pain filled my head as I quickly looked up to see my folders and books scattered on the ground and the dancing of my papers filling the air. I then noticed two yellow and black-jacketed boys dashing ahead of me, from what I could gather the one closest in my vision yelling, “you’re fucking dead Jonas!” It was clear to see that those two were responsible for knocking me over, but that wasn’t my main focus for the moment. I pounced on as many papers floating in the air as I could, I barely managed to keep any from falling on the tracks. Them came the hassle of picking them all up from the ground. I couldn’t even recall how I organized most of them.

 

“Do you need any help?”

 

I look up from the ground, greeted by the welcoming expression of who I assumed to be a fellow student. He seemed to be dawning the same bee-like attire of the boys who rain past me. Although “bee-like” wouldn’t exactly be the proper term, as I took notice of the yellow snake patch over his front pocket. For clothing that I can only interpret meant to be menacing, this wasn’t the impression I received from the person in front of me. His well-groomed blonde hair complimented his bright smile and tender eyes.

“I-I guess I shouldn’t have to ask, sorry.”

 

His rather awkward response was followed by his sudden drop towards the ground. He began quickly gathering ever paper in his sight, neatness varying after each grab.

 

“Thank you for the help.”

“Yeah it’s no problem. Sorry about my friends, they can be pretty stupid sometimes. The smallest thing happens and they’re just set the fuck off.”

 

He chuckled at his own remark. There was a sense of nervousness, probably trying to disable any tension caused by his friends.

 

We eventually managed to gather all my belongings. I was carrying my half in a neat stack, but I can’t say the same for the other half. I think he noticed it to.

 

“Sorry, I’ll fix this.”

“Trust me it’s fine, just hand it to me.”

 

He placed his stack on top of mine. I tried my best to maintain composure, somehow this was even more cumbersome to hold than before.

 

“Thank you so much again, I appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem, it was least I could have done. You’re going to Berlin Academy too, right? First year?”

“Yeah, are you a first year too?”

“No, my friends and I are second years.”

 

“Some of us sure act like first years though.”

 

Two more boys with the same jackets came up from behind, both pale with brown hair except the shorter one had glasses. Did I just meet a gang?

 

“But that’s natural selection for you.”

 

The blonde one chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then they shot open with realization.

 

“My name is Chres by the way. The dry one behind me is Kasper and the small one is Mihel.”

“Pleasure, new blood.”

Kasper greeted me with an ironic salute.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, my name is Rita.”

“Is that really all I am, the small one?”

“Well prove yourself to be anything more, or that’s the best you’re getting.”

 

Kasper tussled Mihel’s hair like he was an older sibling, Mihel was clearly miffed.

 

“Speaking of the best, check out these animals.”

Chres leaned to the side to look behind me. I turned around to find the two perpetrators coming towards us. The taller one seemed to be tearing into the other.

 

“I’m only going to tell you this one more time Jonas, if you take my things again I’m going to push you into fucking traffic.”

“Stop putting your wallet in your back pocket then, it’s way too easy to take it that way.”

“You think you’re so slick, but maybe you should start taking dragons instead of taking my things.”

“Maybe you should start helping the team take dragon.”

“You both have as much game sense as you have sense in real life. How about you start being considerate for a change, you knocked over this girl.”

 

Chres’ forward statement was enough to grab the boys’ attention. They both turned to me with red faces

 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry about that!”

“Yeah, sorry about Hansen. He’s a bit of an asshole.”

“What the fuck man?!”

“Chill you two. Rita these two trolls are Jonas and Martin, but we usually call him Hansen.”

“What Chres, trying to court another brunette?”

“Jonas you’re wearing glasses not a helmet, don’t act like I won’t punch you in the face.”

“And you say we need to chill.”

 

I glanced over to Mihel who was looking at his watch.

 

“Guys maybe we shouldn’t chill. It’s 8:30, the car should be here now.”

“Always on point as ever. Did you have that scheduled in your notebook?”

Kasper gave Mihel’s hair another tussel.

“Can you not do that please, I’m not a kid.”

“But you’re too cute not to be.”

This irked Mihel even more

 

“Alright boys, let’s head out now.”

Chres ordered his group out of the station like a captain, directing them towards the exit. Before he left he turned back towards me.

“Do you want to ride with us to the school, that stuff looks pretty heavy.”

“Oh, no thank you. I’ll be fine, the walk isn’t that far.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. I’ll see you around, I promise we’ll be less pricks next time.”

He waved good-bye as he disappeared into the crowd. That was quite the introduction.

 

After what was in actuality half an hour despite feeling like an eternity, I found myself at the front of the school. “Berlin Academy” in big bronze letters hung above the doors. Sounds of conversations filled the air as students wandered about the area. Friends reconnecting after a long break and new students aimlessly navigating the court yard. The ever familiar feeling of the first day of school perfectly matched by the temperate warmth of the closing summer. However, any resemblance of warmth felt like an oven to me. At one point I put on my jacket expecting it to not be that much of a hazard to wear. Wrong as ever I frantically entered the building the seek sanctuary from the sun. Not only was I greeted with air conditioning, but also the sight of a magnificent grand staircase. It was enormous, leading to three floors and managed to break of into four different directions. Although, I couldn’t spend my whole time staring. I was told to wait to meet someone in the main hall of the school. Not knowing who to look out for I was only left with my thoughts as I waited for my correspondent. My attention was drawn to a board hanging on the wall. There were many posters and advertisements pinned upon it. One that caught my eye was a beautifully drawn picture of a unicorn, filled with many blossoming and fluorescent colors. At the bottom was a message displayed in template-like calligraphy simply put, “Art Club.”

 

“I take it you’re Rita.”

 

I turned around to find to my surprise the owner of this somber voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind me I was greeted by a pair of light-brown eyes staring back at me. The perpetrator in question was in a relaxed stance, hands in pockets looking as if he has been waiting for something all day. More like someone, I assume he was the person i was supposed to meet. I hope he wasn’t actually here all day, most of the students likely came here around 7:00 am at the earliest. He was frowning a particular way, as if he had smelled something horrid. If i was the judgmental type I would say he looked a bit like a snob, his well-kept, gelled hair to go along with his furrowed brow. His nose even fit the stereotype of a staunch aristocrat. However, most people aren’t that distinct of characters, he couldn’t possibly be that bad. The one thing that did catch my eye was the jacket he was wearing, one similar to the boys I ran into earlier. Only this time the boy was wearing a black and light neon blue Letterman, over his heart was a patch of a round symbol of what i could only assume was some sort of feline.

“You are the Rita I’m supposed to meet, correct?”

His deep French voice brought me back to reality. He even sounds tired.

“Yeah, you’re Pierre, the one I spoke with before.”  
“Yep.”

….  
What are we supposed to do now?

“I was told to give you a tour of the school.”  
“Oh that sounds nice. But shouldn’t we be going to class first.”  
“We’ll do it after first period, admins gave us a pass so I could take you.”

…..  
What is with this guy?

“It should be starting soon, I’ll show you where to go. We have the same class together.”

After another break in conversation, he finally decides to lead me to our class. Guess I was wrong about the distinct character thing.

 

We arrived in time just before the bell would ring for anyone running late. Economics. Not exactly the class I would like to go through in the morning. But beggars can’t be choosers as they say. I glance around to examine the room, everything seemed average for the most part, white walls and tiles in all. At the front of the room was a man at his desk with his face engulfed in a book. “The Art of War”. Strange choice for someone teaching economics. I followed Pierre to a seat near the back of the classroom. I decided to sit near him for the time being, it’s not like I knew anyone else here. I didn’t really pay any mind to anyone else in the room anyways, I figured I’d meet people later in the day.

Meanwhile Pierre was staring into space, off into world resided in his mind. In fairness to him class was taking awhile to start, and it’s not like this class is the most interesting.

“I had this teacher last year, apparently he switched subjects. If he’s anything like he was last year he’s pretty chill for the most part. He doesn’t even care if you sleep in class, just do your assignments, pass your tests and he’ll probably like you.”

Pierre finally broke out of his trance to speak to me. That was nice to know I guess. In case i find myself in need of extra sleep I know where I can find it. I guess this class did work out.

“Yep, he’ll even let you ditch any of your classes and hang out in here during his off-period.”

I heard the voice of someone I didn’t recognize. I looked over Pierre’s shoulder as he did the same to see a boy reclining in his seat with his feet up on the desk with the most mischievous smile. I filled in the rest considering he was wearing the same jacket as Pierre, and from the snark he delivered back at the boy.

“Yeah, but only if he actually likes you, like i said.”  
“What, you don’t think Lynge likes me?”  
“Not many people do like you, Felix.”  
“Nah man, Lynge loves me. We have an understanding, a connection that no one else has.”  
“Yeah, he understands you’re a fucking scumbag.”  
“Typical rude Pierre, calls me names and won’t even introduce me to his lovely new associate.”

Felix gestures towards me, Pierre turns back towards me. He clearly is not putting up with any of this.

“Rita, this is Felix, someone who I am not proud to call my friend.”

Felix walks over to my desk and motions what i imagine is curtsying.

“Pleasure to meet you, and before you ask, sorry I am spoken for.”  
“I wasn’t but you know I do appreciate this knowledge now.”  
“Yes it’s honestly a struggle, so many people want what they can’t have.”

 

A loud noise catches everyone in the room’s attention, the man at the front of the class was finished with his book and he clearly wanted everyone to know it. Pierre whispers to Felix to sit down which he quickly does. The man who I assume is the teacher carefully rises from his seat and paces casually to the front of the board.

“That shook off all the first day grogginess, didn’t it!”

His demeanor was pretty positive for the most part. He dressed very formally almost like a university professor, but he looked way too young to fit that role.

“I’m sure all of you had read your schedules, in case you didn’t, my name is Mr. Lynge. Some of you have had me before, if you haven’t let’s get this out of the way first. There’s always the mystery in having a teacher you’ve never met before, you never know how you’ll feel about them until the year gets going, so let me just make it easier for you. Don’t get on my bad side, it’s not fun being on my bad side. Ask anyone who’s been taught by me, if you get on my bad side, the only one who will go through hell is you. However, it should be easy to avoid that happening. I’m not a hard teacher by any means, just do what I say, do your work, pass my exams, and we should be good.”

It seemed like that was the end of his speech but he was about to say something else but was cut off by someone entering the classroom. A boy with messy blonde hair and a melancholic expression came in late. His eyes were narrowed as if he was a predator searching for prey. Or he could just be half asleep. One or the other. Again I find myself engaged with a jacket. His was yet another letterman, this time with a yellow and gray color scheme.

“Impeccable timing as always Erlend. Summer treated you well? Find a change of heart along the way?”

Mr. Lynge’s conjecture seemed to have gone through one ear and out the other. The only resemblance of a response the boy gave was a soft grunt and smirk as he went and sat down in an empty chair.

“Why am I not surprised?”

My. Lynge continued with the rest of his presentation as if nothing had just occurred. I lean to the side to get a better look at the boy. He was sitting next to someone rather short wearing the same jacket as him. Something tells me I’m going to be seeing more of these.

 

First period finally concluded. The bustling of students leaving their rooms commenced, some hurrying faster than others. Probably fellow first years who don’t know where to go. I was luckily enough to be privileged in not having that concern today. Pierre and Felix were still conversing outside of the room while I just stood and waited. Felix then turned and snapped and pointed to us as he left to his next class. I tried my best to wave good bye, I couldn’t really do it considering I still had my stuff I had to carry. Pierre didn’t respond, probably because he didn’t care. God this stuff is a hassle to hold.

“Pierre would you mind if we stopped by my locker first, I just want to drop off my textbooks, it would make it so much easier for me.”  
“Do you know which building it’s in?”  
“Um, I don’t know the building exactly, I know the number of it is 647.”  
“I know where that is, I’ll show you where to go. I have something I need to do there anyways.”

Pierre and I both walked through this maze of school. He was the perfect guide despite not being the most communicative. We crossed many halls and visited all four floors, then we passed through a courtyard and finally reached an area with lockers.

“Should be one of these.”  
“Thank you so much, I feel like my arms are about to tear off of my shoulders.”  
“That’s really gross.”  
“Yeah try going through it.”

My comment was meant to be humorous, but that very clearly wasn’t acknowledged by Pierre. He has given me nothing but direct and monotone responses.

“I have to go stop by a room near here, just stay and I’ll be back soon.”

Without even a chance to let me respond Pierre is already on his way down the hall around the corner, leaving me with only myself and my things. Nice. Well I at least made it to what I came to do. I dropped most of my stuff to the side, only carrying a piece of paper saying my locker combination. I walked towards the 640 area near me and found the one that belonged to me. Combination worked like a charm, I went and grabbed my books and placed them in a neat stack in my locker. With a shut I completed my task. 

Now, waiting for Pierre…

He didn’t even tell me what he needed to do, I had no idea how to gauge when he’d be back.  
I did the only thing I really could do, I sat on a bench near by in the courtyard and starting fiddling around on my phone. At least it was nice outside, I had some time to relax. This first day was much more mellow than what I anticipated, nothing really unfortunate had happened.

Suddenly my vision was completely obscured as i felt a light smack on my face. I panicked a little but I snatched the item from my face. It was some sort of document. I couldn’t quite make out it’s purpose, I was kind of flustered at the moment.

“Fuck me!”

I look up from the paper to see a guy jogging towards.

“Wow, shit I’m really sorry about that.”  
“It’s fine, really.”  
“That didn’t hurt you or anything?”  
“No not at all, I’m okay. I’m guessing this is yours.”  
“No that--I mean yes that is mine.”

I now know a whole new meaning of the word flustered. To be kind of blunt: holy shit this guy. He’s acting like he just saw 12 ghosts and all of them were his mother. His sputtering words was not helped by his thick Polish accent  
In hopes of quelling his anxiety, I handed back the paper to the pasty boy in front of me. His panic was so distracting that I’m now taking notice to another letterman. This one this time had three color combinations of black, white, and blue.

“Sorry about that again, I tripped and the paper slipped out of my hand, and it started blowing away, it was really hard to catch.”  
“I imagine so.”

I’m lying through my teeth considering how there was barely even a light breeze every so often.

“I’m Marcin.”

He reached out his hand so I could shake it. I get up from the bench so I could do this eye-to-eye with him. That didn’t happen. Somehow I didn’t notice how extremely tall he was.

“I’m Rita.”  
“Bet that was quite the first impression I made. You probably think I’m some idiot.”  
“I try not to think that about people, generally I think people are idiots when I get to know them more.”

He let out a chuckle at my remark. Finally someone gets it.

“I’m sure my friends think that about me for sure. If they saw me making a fool outta myself in front of a girl they’d never let me hear the end of it.”  
“They don’t exactly sound like good friends to me.”  
“They’re alright, we like to mess with each other all the time. You know, dumb guys and all that.”  
“Whatever suits you I guess, guys aren’t the only ones who act dumb with their friends.”  
“What can I say, I’m good at a lot of things and being dumb is certainly up there.”

Marcin kept smiling the biggest smile I’ve ever seen, it was kind of infectious considering I couldn’t help but smile at all his cheesy comments.

“AH FUCK!”

This precious little moment was quickly cut short as I heard the sound of Pierre screaming in pain from a distance. Marcin looked as alarmed as I was.

“What was that?!”  
“I don’t know!.”  
“I think I know where that came from, come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fiction I've ever written, and there's certainly going to be a lot more to it soon.
> 
> Any comments and criticism is always welcome.


End file.
